power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Intimidation Game
The episode was originally called "Megazord Madness", For the name of a contest that took place for the 5 Greatest Zords in Power Rangers, see also: Power Rangers Megazord Madness (contest ) ' "The Intimidation Game"' is the 10th webisode to Anthony Marsh, Jr 's upcoming fan-film to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena , the sequel to his first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film) from 2014. This episode reintroduces the Magna Defender's Torozord and the first to include it outside of the actual PRLG canon to appear in the Marsh-Verse of Power Rangers fan fiction. This episode begins a supposably 3 part arc of Jesse becoming the Marsh-Verse Magna Defender. Due to film's major title change, this and as well with other remaining webisodes will still remain the former title The Rise of Trakeena ''(2010-2016). for the remainer of the Fan-Film Serial series. 'Synopsis' Deviot takes control of the Defender Torozord. Tony opens up to Siri, adknowledging of her background prior to being a Ranger. 'Release Date *March 25, 2016 (facebook) - canceled *September 6, 2016 (facebook) *September 9, 2016 (YouTube) '''Cast of Characters (Character Likenesses) *Anthony Marsh, Jr - voice of Deviot (Marsh-Verse) * Richard Burgi - Villamax (Marsh-Verse) (character inspiration) * Wes Bentley - Tony Marshall /Red Ranger (character likeness/inspiration) * Josh Cooke - Will James /Blue Ranger (character likeness/inspiration) * Bridget Regan - Miranda Campbell /Yellow Ranger (character likeness/inspiration) * Don Cheadle - Browne Jones /Green Ranger (character likeness/inspiration) *???????? - Siri DeSade /Pink Ranger (character likeness/inspiration - BUT NOT SEEN) Gallery 'Video ' 'Notes' *First reveal and introduction of the team's new Pink Ranger, Siri DeSade. **However, though she is revealed in this episode, her actress likeness face is not seen until likely the next episode. *First time since main Lost Galaxy canon but outside of it, to reintroduce the Magna Defender's Torozord. Although in the original series' 42nd episode before the finale (" Escape the Lost Galaxy "), Mike lost the Magna Defender's powers and sacrificed the Torozord in order for the Rangers and Terra Venture to escape The Lost Galaxy by opening it's gateway portal. Of course, in Lost Galaxy's teamup with the Rangers of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - "Trakeena's Revenge" - the Torozord, for some odd reason, briefly appeared in a uncut shot when Monster Trakeena fireblasts the Orion Galaxy Megazord and Omega Megazord. *The fight between the Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord is a psuedo-homage to the two Megazords' small brawl at the Mountain Dome back in " Redemption Day " in Lost Galaxy's original series canon within main Power Rangers continuity, but here the Zord fight between the two different this time with Deviot involved. *Following characters not present: Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) , Kegler (Marsh-Verse) , Devin Stewart , and Jesse Marshall . Including Deviot's monster Redeye. *Following Zords not present: Stratoforce Megazord , Centaurus Megazord . *In the scene where the Rangers encounter Deviot, the green screened shots include the backlot of Gaithersburg Middle School (NOT the High School), a school Anthony Marsh, Jr once attended over a decade ago between 2005-2007. *This is the first time Villamax (Marsh-Verse) makes a reference to the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords and the Zenith Carrierzord during a discussion with Deviot - whom all 3 were once his Zords - describing them as a "Red Rhino", "Blue Phoenix" and "White Shark". *First time outside of main Lost Galaxy canon where the Marsh-Verse Rangers say "Go, Galactic!", a morph cry the real Galaxy Rangers say when prompting the morph. *Half of the shots of the Zords where filmed with Marsh's LG Optimus L70 smartphone's video function, which shoots videos in HD. *Only 1 piece of Gingaman footage used, when the Megazord (in original Marsh-Verse footage) begins to form, it cuts to the Red Ranger commanding the Megazord to transform within the Cockpit but it's audio of the Red Ranger saying "Power up mode! Now!" recycled from episode 15 of the TV show, ADR'ed by Danny Slavin and not redubbed. The footage however, was the DVD master from the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy complete series DVD released by Shout Factory. **The scene is omitted from the YouTube release due to copyright reasons by Toei, who produces Super Sentai. **The scene, however, is still intact in the Facebook release. *Like in some Mecha-focused anime and other Japanese based Robot productions, including Super Sentai, this is the first time in any of the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ''Fan-Films to when the Megazord is staring down on a fallen Torozord, to including multiple shots of the Rangers doing an eye-catch commentary on what to do/say during a Zord fight. Last series in main canon that did this once was in ''Dino Thunder in one episode. *First instance of stop-motion: Red Ranger summoning the Megazord to fire the Condor Galactazord missile. *In terms of production credits, Anthony Marsh did direct the first chunk of the serial, but most of the direction (and as for the next episode) was done by Miles Riba and Michael Spiller. 'See Also' * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Episode 15 - " Redemption Day " (Zord battle influence between Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord's fight) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena